


WHAT'S NEXT?

by beckibenhoffer, bobbie_mayer42, lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dousy-fandom, MackElena-fandom
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, KELLER GOT SHRIKED, Love, Not Really A MAJOR Character, Re-establishing Romance, Re-union, SHRIKE DEATH-YIKES, TOO BAD SO SAD FOR HIM-GOOD FOR MACKELENA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/pseuds/beckibenhoffer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: SHRIKES...SARGE AND HIS WILD AND CRAZY BUNCH...DEKE'S BACK! MACEKENA ON TEMPORARY HIATUS,THEN KELLER GETS SHRIKED...DON'T 4GET IZELL,FLINT, AND THE MONOLITHS!





	1. You're Good-What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [kelli_cohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelli_cohn23), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keller's dead. Elena Rodriguez (YoYo) doesn't know how to deal  
with watching him die. Is she to blame? Some in the lighthouse seem  
to think so
> 
> LANGUAGE ALERT

Keller's death was supremely horrific. YoYo 's greatest fear (death-wise) was  
by fire. That has changed now-frying like a steak over hot flames has to be  
much more preferable than dozens of giant knives bursting through one's insides.  
That had to have been excruciating...but it was over quickly.

The question in everyone's eyes, the question no one will ASK is WHY DIDN'T YOU  
REACT MORE QUICKLY?

She longs to scream: HEY, assholes! I RUN FAST, faster than you can see-my eyes and my  
reactions are not warp speed...combine that with the pure `shock` of seeing an over-sized  
bat flying at speed from out of an air grate is enough to freeze the reaction time of anyone-including  
the Magnificent and Wonderful Melinda May...

I feel badly enough for failing Keller; they have no right to compound that by guilting me more, as  
if any of them could have done better.

There's a note on her bed. Un-folding it, she reads the two hand-written lines of script on it and bursts into  
tears. The note says: 'You did what you could-those Shrikes are Motherfuckers-YOU SURVIVED-That's what  
matters. Mack.'


	2. Come To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack and Elena struggle with the aftermath of the SHRIKE attack, separately

**MACK**

The entire facility is on high alert, as well as having to deal with the deaths and  
injuries of fellow Agents. Director MacKenzie is possibly the one person most affected;  
NOW he realizes the scope of Coulson's responsibilities. Field work is one thing: your immediate  
team members are your priority (apart from completing the mission)-watching their backs. SO MUCH  
different than having each and every Agent under his direction-his direct responsibility. Sure, any  
time an Agent fell was felt by all, though many times he never had any direct contact with those injured  
or dead. As Director...he sees the big picture now.

Besides the obvious stress that is a prime component of the job, Mack has to deal with the  
with the further knowledge that Elena lost someone she's been intimate with, cared for. He still  
loves her, very deeply. Dissolving their romance, he sees now, is one of the worst decisions of his  
life, if not his deepest regret. Now his only option is to be of comfort to her, as much as she may allow  
him. The note that he's left was a personal compromise between himself and himself. He'll allow her  
to grieve, from a distance, and after a few more days he'll make an in-person offer of support.

**ELENA**

Reading and re-reading Mack's note, Elena feels somewhat better. Apart from FitzSimmons  
and Benson, very few of her fellow Agents had taken the time to express anything other than platitude-  
type condolences. There is an additional complication...pregnancy. Simmons is the only other person on  
the aircraft who is aware of this. Based on the lab tests, Director Mackenzie is the only possible Father.  
She's seven weeks along, and only been intimate with Keller for the last three. Mack made it clear that their  
relationship was impeding his ability to be an effective Director, still she believes in her heart that he's still  
in love with her-HER feelings haven't changed, despite her tryst with Keller. Prior to his death by Shrike,  
she'd been planning to tell him that she's carrying Mack's child, and that she'll be going back to him. It's too  
late now, obviously.

She wishes desperately that her TurtleMan would just come to her, NOW...sooner, if possible.  
She will wait, though....SHE'S BEEN WAITING...


	3. Here I Am

Deberia de haber...BATALLADO por mi relacion (I should have FOUGHT for our relationship) Los  
Hombres no saben lo qe quieren (Men don't know what they want) Nosotros mujeres estamos aqui para  
mostrarlos (to SHOW THEM...)...her musings are interrupted by a light tapping on the door.

"Quien es?" (Who is it?)

"Mack."

Her heart stutters, then resumes beating, though at an accelerated pace. "Que se te ofrece, Mack?" (What can  
I do for you?) When he doesn't respond, she repeats the question: "What is it that you want, Mack?"

"YOU."

_ME?? _ I'm very tired...find me tomorrow."

"I have something to say, and I'm not leaving until I say it."

Her voice wavers when she replies: "Ya todo se hablo" (What's left to say?)

A twenty second pause, then: "Dejandote fue el error mas grave de mi vida (Leaving you was the worst mistake of  
my life.) I'm more in love with you by the day. I can't go on without you, Elena Rodriguez. I can't do it."

A muffled sob from inside is his response. Mack goes to one knee...and waits.

Fifteen minutes later, the door cracks open. YoYo is there, her beautiful face wet with tears. Her hand lifts, offered  
to him as a welcome. Inside her quarters, they sit a few feet apart, not quite within touching distance.

"Perdoname." (Forgive me)

"Si." Y tu, a MI." (Yes. And you forgive ME)

For not fighting harder? Yes, of course-Always."

Elena closes the distance. She scoots closer and closer until her hip is flush against his-her thigh flush against his.  
"I miss you. I've missed you for MONTHS...WANTED YOU-for MONTHS-LOVED YOU...THEN, NOW, and ALWAYS.  
You love me too-Yes?"

"Yes..of course I know. Come, I've missed your touch." They embrace for the first time in...so many, many months.

Then, she says: "Te acuestas conmigo...cerre la puerta...y _dormimos _(lie down with me..lock the door; we'll  
_sleep_.

After he locks the door, they undress one another. Joined, as man and Woman, they express the hurt, the longing, the belated  
desire-missed opportunities...and the UNQUENCHABLE, NEVER-ENDING, RELENTLESS LOVE they have for one  
another...comes bursting forth.


	4. All BETTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-union is complete. And now it's time for Elena  
to present her important news to Mack-her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH/ENGLISH
> 
> hablaste de KASIUS, y de...Hope."  
you talked about KASIUS...and of...Hope.
> 
> no te preocupas. Lavate los dientes...tengo noticias  
muy importante que decirte."  
don't worry-brush your teeth, I have something very  
important to tell you.

"All BETTER?" Director Mack Mackenzie opens his eyes, smiling when he sees the  
the beautiful, anxious face of his Lady Love, Elena Rodriguez.

"Yeah...I must have been more worn-out than I thought," he groans.

"You were talking...strange things, _crazy_ things; hablaste de KASIUS, y de...  
Hope."

"No dormiste bien, entonces?"

She leans over and kisses his lips. "No te preocupas. Lavate los dientes...tengo noticias muy  
importante que decirte."

When he returns from washing up, she's waiting for him, seated on the bed. She pats the empty  
space to the left of her, indicating that he should sit. After he does, she takes one of his big hands  
in both of hers, places it against her abdomen. "Te presento a tu HIJO, Director...TU HIJO", she emphasizes

She answers the question in his eyes with these words: "I'm seven weeks, almost eight...he can't be  
Keller's."

A deep, shuddering breath from Mack, then he lays his bald head against her belly, and says, softly:  
"Alonzo".

Her fingers feather caresses along his skull and neckline, and responds in the same soft tone: SI...  
tu ALONZITO".


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When It RAINS, It POURS...The Light Blooms From The Sun...  
The Long Dark Night Undone...  
So there's a kick in the pants (or the crotch, or both!) Daisy Johnson, agent of  
S.H.I.E.L.D. and inhuman has some news resulting from her most recent  
physical-new that concerns DANIEL SOUSA...

NOW, SEE...the discovery that her Mother didn't actually abandon her as a baby, and that her Dad is a weirdo Mad Scientist Guy....some may  
call that complicated; and she has a SISTER, whose powers might exceed even her own-also what some may call complicated...the news she  
received just minutes ago from FitzSimmons-_ that shit _ is straight-up complicated, for real...

In line with that is how to break the news to Sousa...not a conversation she relishes, exactly. The question of whether to remain with S.H.I.E.L.D.  
has yet to be decided: Stay? Go? And if she does leave, what will that mean for her and Sousa? If she stays there will be no way to avoid him, and  
what will eventually have to be discussed at some point. Her phone beeps, signaling a text-AgentSousa: Hey...are u busy???

_ He's SO CUTE: it's ONE question mark, Sousa _!, she grins to herself.

DaisySkye: my room; come on by.

AgentSousa: 20 mins

19 minutes and 44 second later (DAMN, he's precise!) he's at her door. A quick kiss of greeting, and half a beer later, they talk. And Daisy said what had  
to be said; she waited for him to react, unsure of how she HOPES he'll react...

"A first time father at almost 90 years old?", he finally said.

"You are NOT almost 90!", Daisy giggled.

"When I boarded this ship I was 37 with a prosthetic fifty years ago-is math still math in the future?"

"ANYWAY...thoughts, editorials?"

"I need time to get accustomed to the idea, but..."

"But...?"

"But at first blush I like it."he said.


	6. What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of continuation from Chapter 1 (the Lovely and SO Beautiful ** julrenda **  
requested DOUSY 'spice'-it's brief but I believe it meets the heat quotient...brief mention of MackElena,  
the rest is all Daisy and Sousa!
> 
> *rated 'M' for Language and Explicit MF Oral and Vaginal Sex  


_ They don't see each other for a few days; and as he's returning from a mission, 'Quake' meets Sousa outside the bridge (they are bowled over- _  
_ NEARLY-by Mack and YoYo, who apparently eager to see one another as well!); she takes his hand and with the speed and grace of a feline _  
_ and leads him down the hallway and to her quarters...by the time they are undressed, he is already mostly hard and she is pretty wet...pretty, pretty... _  
_ pretty WET... _

Daniel slides down her body, kissing the smooth flesh of her collar bone, licking the goosebumps that formes as his mouth caresses her. Turning his head, he kisses her thighs,  
her fingers tangled in his thick curls. Further down, he nibbles the skin of her mons, and when her thighs widen, his tongue searches for and locates the swollen slit he seeks.  
He pushes through the outer lips to her delicious pink insides; his tongue strokes her velvet inner vulva before targeting her tiny clit and circling it. The war hero developed his  
oral skill over two or three decades and he hasn't lost ANY of his abilities: DAISY JOHNSON CAN ATTEST TO THAT!.

Daisy's moan, and sharp intake of breath put steel in Daniel's 'rod', and he really hopes that 

"Ummm; Uhhh!" Daisy has two immediate, small orgasms in succession; "C'mere, you!", she mock demands, tugging him gently by the ears until they are face to face. Another  
quick jolt zips through his 'dick-inson' when she licks his lips and teeth; their tongues dance lazily as she strokes him with firm, practiced movements of her soft, silky palm...  
a couple of small pillows in her lower back raises her hips to where he can comfortably slide inside her from a kneeling position she's wondered about this over the past 'year';  
and he feels as good as she imagined!

"Uh...oh SHIT! So g-good, Daisy!", he groans.

He reaches between them and tweaks her clit, causing an increase in the heaving of 'Quake's chest, and the grinding of her crotch against his-they have reached an equilibrium much  
sooner than either can recall...pulling him close, she mutters a few words into his ear, and he nods, breathing raggedly...thanks to his strong core, and with her help he lifts them high  
enough so that he balances the both of them on his haunches; her breathing is sharp; DEEPER than previously: her nice sized, firm boobs swing about, and a sheen of sweat glistens  
on her lower belly...her dripping, nearly hairless vulva surrounds, then rises up on, and surrounds his straining cock repeatedly...

"Together!", she insists, bouncing faster. "Let's come TOGETHER!"


End file.
